The Shapeshifter and the King
by keldoll
Summary: Caius comes across a shifter, he wants her. What is her past? Will she ever show him her true self? Will they ever be more than just Master and pet? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Hunting

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!  
>STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX<br>I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
>THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Shape-shifter and the King<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>  
>(Hunting)<p>

For three days now I've been following its trail. Alec, Demetri and I had been travelling to Alaska to speak with the Denali clan. Their... closeness to humans was becoming a problem and we were headed there with a warning. On our way we came across two werewolf scents so I began the hunt immediately, sending the others to continue on and deliver the warning on their own.

Subtle werewolf scents were all over the small town I had just reached. Obviously these beasts lived here when in human form. I scouted the perimeter of the town and growled excitedly when I found a fresh and very recent trail. I quickly followed the trial, my excitement lessening as I realised the scent was still more human than werewolf. This would be an easy kill.

I heard a howl not far in the distance. I smirked at the full moon as I ran. Looks like it's my lucky night...

What is that? I paused and smelt the forest air. It smells feminine, floral like. I heard a ripping sound and ignored the strange scent, quickly but quietly advancing on my prey. I caught sight of the beast in the middle of a clearing up ahead. I watched as I waited for the transformation to complete. I wanted a fight, not an easy kill.

I snarled as I was tackled from the side, being completely caught off guard by the second werewolf. Acting quickly, I kicked the beast over my head and sent him flying into a tree. The other wolf lounged for my throat as I jumped back up. I narrowly avoided the attack, side stepping at the last second.

The two wolves righted themselves and began to move around me. They were young and not very skilled, that much was obvious but I was still outmatched in both strength and numbers. My head snapped sideways when I smelt that strange scent again, instinctively searching for the source. It smells like flowers and... water? No. Dew. That's it! Morning dew and freesias.

There was a rustling in the bushes, something approaching fast. I snarled as another beast sprung from the side and suddenly I was surrounded by not two monstrous wolves but three. Great...

Disgusting creatures! I will tear them all to shreds!

The wolf that had attacked first pounced again. As he hit me I grabbed a hold of his leg and landed a kick to his chest, sending him straight backwards... _minus a leg_. I knew that my back had been exposed for too long and had heard both of the others pounce. I turned just in time to see the two collide.

What? After a second I realised that the third wolf, the last to arrive had blocked the other's attack. Effectively protecting me, it was now one on one with the second wolf. Why is it helping me? No time to worry about that now.

I turned back to the first wolf whose front leg was still in my hand and attacked. I clawed and ripped and shredded it's body until I could no longer hear its heartbeat. I breathed for a second then turned to watch the other two wolves. The third wolf had skill and speed that the other did not. I was pleased to see it bite down on the second wolves' neck and tear it's head clean off.

I stood there just staring. What do I do? Kill it? The wolf head fell to the ground with a satisfying thump and I crouched. Not entirely sure what to do but ready for an attack if there was one. The wolf looked at me and tilted it's head to the side. There was something different about this one... The smell for one thing. Werewolves never smell... _nice_. I studied it. It didn't look beastly like the others either. Strange...

I watched as it moved closer, I shifted my feet slightly. It was getting a little too close for comfort. I tensed ready for it to attack now that it was only a small pounce away. It slowly lowered its head, and then its body followed.

Wait. It wasn't attacking?

It's eyes never left mine as it waited, relaxed and submissive, for me to respond. What the hell is going on here? I don't understand why it isn't attacking me. I'm it's natural enemy after all and its being... friendly?

This is very strange.

I gasped and stepped back as a shudder ran through its body and in the blink of an eye it transformed into a beautiful white tiger. My god! That isn't possible!

What is this creature? Not a simple werewolf, for sure.

It couldn't be... shifters don't exist anymore. I'm not entirely sure they ever did. What else could it be though and I suppose that would explain a few things. Still, why was it helping me?

"**I am Caius of the Volturi. What is your name shifter?"** I asked cautiously.

It's head tilted to the side and stared. Shifters were born human, were they not? Maybe it doesn't know English.

"**English?"**

It nodded. Well, that's a start.

"**Shift into a human so we can talk." **I snapped.

I don't know why but I was getting annoyed. I didn't like not knowing who this creature really was. It whined and tilted its head to the opposite side.

"**Why won't you shift?"** I huffed in frustration.

I bit back a growl as it whined again. Why won't it just shift so I can understand it? Perhaps it can't? Maybe it doesn't even understand me. The head nod could have just been a fluke.

"**Do you even understand a word I'm saying?"**

Nothing. No reaction at all. What do I do now?

I shrugged and started grabbing all the pieces of werewolf and gathered them into a large pile. I stepped back and eyed the shifter

"**You better move back."** I warned as I grabbed my lighter out.

When it didn't move I sighed and knelt down. I patted my knee, hoping to encourage it to move towards me.

"**Come over here."**

The shifter slowly crawled over to me, staying flat to the ground. When it was within reach I patted its head. Maybe it was a dog or pet at some stage. I chuckled as it rolled over for me to rub its stomach.

Definitely a dog. A girl, I noticed as I rubbed her stomach and listened to her purr. We heard Demetri and Alec approaching and she growled. Hmmm... Her senses are just as good as mine.

"**Be calm my sweet. They are just my friends. I don't want you to attack them. You'll be a good girl for me, won't you?"** I asked.

I don't know if she actually understood what I had said or if it was just my calm tone that relaxed her but she quietened down and looked up at me. I stood and she moved to sit by my side.

Just where she should be. I smiled. I like her, which is strange, I don't usually like anyone. I never in all my years considered having a pet; mostly because all animals are scarred of us. I want to keep her though. I want her. She will be mine.


	2. Bella

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOXI LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

* * *

><p><strong>The Shape-shifter and the King<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>_

I want to keep her though. I want her. She will be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>  
>(Bella)<p>

I laughed at the two vampires as they stood in shock, staring at the white tiger beside me.

"**I made a friend. Burn that for me." **I ordered, putting my lighter back in my pocket.

I looked down at my shifter and patted her head.

"**We are going home. Come."**

Whether because of my words or not, she followed by my side as i left the clearing.

**"You're keeping it?"** Demetri asked in disbelief as he and Alec caught up.

I nodded with a smile on my face. I am keeping her. She was mine.

**"It's just a tiger, what are you going to do with it?"**

I had to laugh at that. She is not _just_ an anything.

**"She's a shifter actually. She doesnt seem to be able to shift into a human but she was a wolf earlier." **I explained.

**"Whoa... are you serious? I didnt think they really exsisted."**

Thay both seemed awed but sceptic at the same time. I should show them.

**"I'll see if we can encourage her to change into something else. Something **_**fast**_**."**

We all began running at what vampires would call a jog. She was clearly having no trouble keeping up so i started to run faster. I saw her body shake and smiled knowing she was about to shift.

**"Watch." **I instructed.

A second later there was a graceful leopod running along side me.

**"Nice." **The others both said with a long whistle.

I could swaer she laughed through the growling noises she was making. Suddenly she sprinted ahead of us. I was completely shocked. She is something else.

**"Whoa! She is so fast. Faster than us. Damn she's beautiful. Nice find Caius." **Demetri laughed.

She is beautiful. I'll call her Bella. Italian for beautiful. So fitting. Its perfect. I knew that we were now nearing town, we'd have to hurry to the airport before the sun comes up. So little time and i have no idea where my Bella is. Mmmmm... _my Bella. _What if i cant find her before morning? I wont be able to go out in the sun to look for her. What if she's gone? What if she left? I could still smell her. We were following her scent trail and it was still headed for town but i was begining to worry.

I heard the noise from the town just ahead, we slowed down and casually came out of the forest. The two goons behind me burst out laughing as we came to the edge of town and saw a tiny little white kitten sitting on the footpath looking at us. Bella meowed as we approached. It was very cute.

**"Oh Bella, that is just too cute." **I said, picking her up.

**"Can i call you Bella?" **i asked.

She snuggled against me so i took that as a yes. She was sound asleep in my arms by the time we were getting onto our private plane. I could see the teasing looks from Alec and Demetri as i gently stroked Bella. I sighed.

**"Just because I seem to have a soft spot for Bella doesn't mean i wont be wiping those grins right off your faces when we get home." **I growled.

Bella shifted in my lap and dug her claws into me. Her scratches were light but i was impressed with her strength. To make a vampire feel that, for a normal person or animal would require great strength. And she is doing it in her sleep. It almost felt like tickles on my thighs and i purred at the feeling. I was very pleased when Bella purred in her sleep in response.

Demetri and Alec snickered and I glared. Idoits. Three hours later the plane landed. I stood up, still holding Bella and got off the plane. The others lead us out through the croud of humans. I smiled as Bella woke up an looked around. She watched with interest as we swiftly exited the airport.

Felix was waiting by the limo in the underground parking.

**"Cute."** he mocked as he opened the door for me.

Bella hissed at him and sunk closer against me. I just stroked her and ignored Felix. I seem to have more patience than normal. I saw Felix give the other idiots a confused look when i did not react to his taunting.

After a short and silent drive home, in which Bella never once took her eyes off Felix, we pulled into the underground garage of the castle.

**"I really dont think she likes you felix." **Alec laughed as we got out of the car.

**"Bella."** I called quietly.

She was still in my arms and still had her eyes trained on Felix.

**"Bella!" **I growled slightly louder.

Her head slowly turned away from Felix and she looked up at me. Finally.

**"Now Bella, I'm going to put you down and i need you to follow me. Stay right beside me, ok?" **I instructed clearly and slowly, hoping she would understand.

She didn't visually react. We're going to have to work on comunication. I sighed. She probably doesnt even understand me.

**"He does know that he's talking to a cat right?" **Felix whispered to Demetri.

**"She's not just a cat." **He chuckled back.

Lets just hope she follows me. I put her down and moved towards the door.

**"Holy crap!" **Felix yelled.

I laughed and patted the head of the black panther that now stood beside me. That'll look much more impressive when i see my brothers than a little fluffy cat. Bella stretched and scratched her claws on the stone floor.

**"Good girl Bella. Come." **I ordered and we all headed off to the throne room.

Several times we passed someone in the halls and Bella growled at them. It was not very agressive but more of a low rumbling warning growl. I snapped my fingers and repremanded her the first time and when it happened again she responded to a simple snap of my fingers. She knew that meant she had to be quiet. At least she can understand simple commands and she seems to be learning fast. I feel proud in a way.

Felix and Demetri opened the throne room doors and i walked through.

**"Brothers." **I greeted and went straight to my throne.

Bella followed warily and sat beside me, eyes scanning everyone in the room. Good girl. Always be aware of danger.

**"We were concerned to find that you had gone after two werewolves on your own brother. That was a foolish risk." **Aro scolded.

**"Save the lecture brother. You know how i am with werewolves." **I dismissed.

Aro always did worry too much. He rooled his eyes at me.

**"Yes, you and your werewolves." **He said with a smirk.

I scoffed. Beasts. I noticed Felix glaring at my Bella and harshly ordered him from the room. He stormed out. Good ridience. I will not have him looking at Bella in that way. All eyes were on Bella and I. I knew Aro was waiting for me to explain Bella but i just stayed silent and started scratching her behide the ear. Purrs soon filled the room and everyone laughed. She was so beautiful.

**"**_**Please **_**brother !****What is with the panther?" **Aro laughed.


	3. Bella's past

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOXI LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

* * *

><p><strong>The Shape-shifter and the King<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>

**"**_**Please **_**brother !****What is with the panther?" **Aro laughed

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>  
>(Bella's past)<p>

I smiled and continued to pat Bella. I could tell she was trying to keep quiet but she was still purring softly.

**"She isn't really a panther. She is mine. I found her with the werewolves, she saved me. I'm keeping her. Her name is Bella."**

I wasn't intentionally being vague, I just was more focused on Bella than my brother. She looked up at me with her stunning big brown eyes and I felt strangely warm. What was that? What is she thinking? What does she think of me? She is so beautiful.

**"She is definitely something! I haven't seen you smile like that... or at all in a very long time. But what do you mean she isn't a panther brother?" **Aro asked.

I guess I haven't really smiled in a while. I haven't had any reason to. Now I haven't been able to stop since I met Bella. She is making me soft and I don't care.

**"Want to show them your trick Bella?" **I asked.

I want to show her off. She just continued to stare at me. Don't let me down beautiful, you can understand me. I know you can.

**"Come."** I said, patting my lap.

That worked. She shook out her fur and turned back into the little white cat again. She jumped up on my lap and sat down. I could almost swear she was smiling at me. My brothers were staring at Bella in shock and awe. Hmmm... I wonder. Can she turn into anything?

**"Can you fly Bella? " **I chuckled.

**"A bird." **I explained slow and clearly.

She crouched and then jumped from my lap. A piercing sqwark filled the room and a stunning eagle flew above our heads. The guard all murmured in awe. She circled about us as we watched. That's my girl. I wanted to see if this worked. I snapped my finger and immediately she flew down and perched on the arm of my chair. Good girl. A fast learner.

Aro laughed and I looked over to see him letting go of Marcus's hand.

**"What?" **I asked.

Aro was smirking. What did he see from Marcus?

**"You two seem quite fond of each other."**

She likes me? I smiled at her and patted her. I didn't realise I had been staring at Bella until Aro cleared his throat to get my attention. I could stare at her beauty all day long.

**"Why have you not introduced Bella to us in human form brother?" **he questioned.

I held out my hand for him to read my thoughts. He would see how close the werewolves got, damn. After a minute he let go.

**"You do not think she is able to become human." **he mused.

Either she cant or she wont and I don't like the thought of that. Would she keep herself from me?

**"I believe you are right in thinking she has been a pet at some point in her life. It is obvious that she can understand some of your words. Shifters did exist but long ago. They died out as far as I know. She would have been born human but perhaps shifted at a young age and was assumed lost or stolen. She might have had to become a pet in order to survive."**

Poor Bella. I hate that she may have suffered.

**"She most likely just never worked out how to turn back human. I wonder if she ages. May I touch her brother?" **He asked.

I don't like that he'd know Bella so much more than me but I do want to know what I can. What she's been through. What she l knows. Even if it's through Aro.

**"If she will come to you." **I offered begrudgingly.

Bella had started to clean her feathers. I was kind of cute.

**"Bella." **Aro called.

She didn't even look up. I couldn't help but to be secretly thrilled she didn't listen to him. She was mine.

**"Bella." **I called softly and she immediately looked up at me.

I tried to hide my smile. That's my good girl. I pointed to the floor beside my chair an nodded. She tilted her head for a second and then jumped off the chair. She was a panther again before she hit the ground.

**"Good girl Bella. Go to Aro." **I said, pointing to him.

**"Bella." **he called and held out his hand as if to pat her. I watched unhappily as she slowly walked over to him and let him pat her head. I was worried when Aro's face turned into a frown. Had she suffered? God I will kill anyone who has hurt her. I will hunt them down and make them wish they were never born.

**"I see nothing." **He mused.

Oh thank god. As much as I want to know about Bella I really don't want Aro to know everything about her. She's mine. If she ever learns to turn human I will find out everything and I will make sure nothing bad ever happens to again. She will be guarded as a queen of the Volturi would.

**"It appears that all we can do is guess at her past. I believe that she is very smart and has the ability to learn as a human would. Will you be teaching her brother?" **he questioned.

I was already planning on teaching her several commands and some simple things but if she is capable of more…. If she can learn like a human then I most definitely will teach her more. I nodded to Aro and he smiled. I tuned out Aro speaking to the others and started to ponder.

Perhaps I will teach her like you would a human child through kindergarden and school and all that. See how she handles it. A rumble came from Bella making me realize that she was back at my side. Good girl. I looked down at her to see what was wrong. She wasn't really looking at anyone, just looking around the room. Why was she growling?

I heard a growl again and realized that it wasn't coming from her mouth but her stomach. I laughed. Poor girl is probably starving. When did she last eat? I motioned Demetri to come forward while my brothers continued discussing the daily agenda.

"**Have some food left in my room for Bella."**

He hesitated slightly then leaned in close.

"**What does she eat?"**

Hmmm… I assume that she has lived off the animals in the forest.

"**Meat."**

Bella's head snapped up at the word and she licked her lips. Definitely got the food right then. Demetri bowed then left the room. Good. Now I just have to wait for an acceptable time to leave.

I waited and the more I waited the more incredibly impatient I became. My concentration was solely on Bella. Every time she shifted I found myself mimicking her. The more agitated she became the more I did as well. Clearly something was making her uncomfortable and I needed to do something to fix it.

I wanted to laugh as Bella's stomach interrupted Aro several times but I was worried for Bella. I need to feed her. After about twenty more minutes of boring discussion with very little input on my part Demetri returned. He bowed, gave me a slight nod and then joined the rest of the guard.

Bella let out a long wine and covered her face with her paws. Enough! Bella needs me, I will stay no longer.

"**Brothers. I think I've had enough of these trivial matters for one day." **I said in a huff of frustration.

Aro smiled. He actually looked pleased with my attitude. Strange.

"**Yes brother, it is late. Let us all retire for the night."**

Thank god! My brothers and I all took our leave. Marcus was headed off to the south wing., Aro to the north and myself and Bella to the west wing of the castle. Bella followed loyally by my side, seemingly quite happy to be moving around again.


	4. Colours

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOXI LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

* * *

><p><strong>The Shape-shifter and the King<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>

Bella followed loyally by my side, seemingly quite happy to be moving around again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<br>**(Colours)

"**Master Caius!" **Gianna called as she came running around the corner.

Bella growled and jumped in front of her, by her stance I'd say she is protecting the human from me.

"**Bella?" **

What the hell? She wasn't growling anymore but she was slowly backing away. Did she think I would hurt her? Or does she think I'll hurt Gianna? Does she know what I am? I think Bella might know more than I'm giving her credit for.

"**What's it doing?" **Gianna asked in a shaky voice.

Hmmm I have to stop this behaviour right now. I snapped my fingers and gave Bella a stern look.

"**She thinks I'm going to eat you. She is protecting you I believe." **I explained to Gianna without looking away from Bella.

She let out a breath of relief and slowly reached out to pat Bella.

"**Thankyou Bella." **Gianna paused, looking at me before continuing.

"**Master Caius would not hurt me. We are friends."**

Yeah. Right….

"**Bella, I will not eat Gianna."**

Well, at least not while she is useful. I smiled, trying to look friendly towards Gianna.

"**Would you like to show Gianna your trick?" **I encouraged.

She seemed to relax and I swear she was smiling again. I watched as she shook her fur out and turned into a little grey scruffy puppy. I rolled my eyes when Gianna started giggling and scratching Bella's stomach.

"**Awww aren't you a cutie."**

Bella's stomach grumbled again and I snapped my fingers. She returned to my side immediately, shifting back into the panther.

"**Did you need something Gianna?" **I asked impatiently.

Slightly shocked at my tone, she hurriedly spoke.

"**I was informed earlier of your… Bella."**

My Bella…

"**I just wanted to see if you needed a room set up for…"**

I narrowed my eyes at her. Bella was mine. She would stay with me! I heard Gianna's breathing hitch and her eyes went wide.

"**Or anything for your room for Bella." **She quickly added.

Smart… for a human.

"**No Gianna. I will inform you if we require anything."**

She bowed and then scampered off. Humans! I scoffed. They're just so annoying! I could smell the disgusting meat before I even opened my door. Ewww… he cooked it! I hope she likes cooked meat. Bella's eyes shot straight to the plate full of meat at the foot of my bed but she didn't leave my side. That was unexpected but very good. I smiled.

"**Well go on!" **I laughed.

She literally pounced on the meal and had the plate licked clean in seconds. That was enough to feed five humans. I think. God she is stunning. I want to attack her. Not in any hostile way though. Its… strange. I forced away the strange instincts threatening to take over as Bella licked her lips. Hmmmm what to do now.

I went into my office and started my research. I will begin teaching Bella today. No need to wait. I was only vaguely aware of the computer as my attention was focused on Bella. I could hear her moving around. She was exploring. That made me happy for some reason. I could hear sniffing and purring. She had been in the wardrobe, the bathroom and was now in the office with me. She sat looking at the wall of books to my left for quite some time. She disappeared on my desk and I was about to move when I felt her curl around my feet. I couldn't help but smile. She was content now, I can get back to my research.

After an hour I had a brief outline of how I wanted the first stage of Bella's teachings to go. I printed out a few things and moved back out into the bedroom. I sat on the end of my bed and Bella sat in front of me looking curious.

"**Now Bella we're going to learn colours." **God this feels weird.

Bella rolled on her back and made a coughing kind of sound. Was she laughing?

"**Be serious Bella." **I snapped at her.

She sat up but I could swear she was smiling. I laid out several pieces of paper each had a different colour on it and the name written bellow.

I pointed to one and read it out.

"**Blue. Red. Green. Purple." **

I went through each one pointing to them and speaking loud and slow. Bell just sat staring at my face. She never even looked at the papers. Hmmm maybe her capabilities of learning wont be the problem her attention and focus will be.

"**Bella. Which one was blue?" **I asked.

With barely a glance down she placed her foot on the blue paper. Huh.

"**Yellow."**

Again she placed her foot on the yellow paper.

"**Black."**

She walked over and grabbed my cloak in her teeth and looked up at me with a cheeky look.

"**Yes I guess that is black you cheeky kitty." **I laughed.

"**Red."**

She looked up at me and slowly lifted her paw. I closed my eyes and felt her press softly on my eye. Well her paw covered half my face but I knew what she meant. I leaned against her paw and purred. I jumped in shock and stood up. My god! that's never happened before. Purring? Come on! I sighed and looked down at Bella who wore a big smile and had her head tilted to the side slightly. She was just so cute. Damn it Caius! You are becoming such a pussy!

Bella shifted a little and wined. She looked around the room and shifted again. Was something wrong? She saw the window and ran for it. Panic filled me and I couldn't react in time to stop her. She was leaving me. She leaped out the window and by the time I moved to the window there was an eagle flying into the forest in the distance.

I roared and slammed my fist through the wall. No! She cant! She cant leave me!


	5. Chest pains

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOXI LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

**The Shape-shifter and the King**

**Last Chapter:**

I roared and slammed my fist through the wall. No! She cant! She cant leave me!

**Chapter five  
><strong>(Chest pains)

"**Brother, what is the meaning of this…."**

"**She's gone! She left!" **I snarled and looked around for something to hurt.

I grabbed Demetri and slammed him into the floor, squeezing his neck so tight that cracks started forming around my fingers.

"**Brother stop. That will not bring her back." **Aro spoke firmly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged his hand off and lifted Demetri up and off his feet. I could see the fire in his eyes but he did not fight, did not struggle from my grip. He was smart.

"**Find her." **I hissed and launched him out the window.

I paced the room, ignoring the others surrounding me. What if he cant find her? What if she wont come back? What if she's hurt? If she is hurt someone will pay! Fuck! I should be out there looking for her! What if she doesn't want me? What if she is running from me? Why does my chest hurt? I cant breathe.

"**Brother you must calm down. Your bond with her is still strong, she will be back. Trust me." **Aro moved from Marcus' side and stepped in front of me, blacking my path.

I crouched and felt a growl building in my chest. He held his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"**I will not keep her from you. She is yours." **

Damn right you wont. She is MINE! How dare she leave me? When I get her back she will not leave my sight ever again. I huffed and turned around continuing my pacing the other direction. WHY THE FUCK DOES MY CHEST HURT? My eyes snapped to Aro as he spoke calmly.

"**Is the pain lessening at all?"**

What does he know? I put my hand on my chest and breathed. It _was_ easing up slowly. I nodded and he smiled.

"**What **_**is**_** it?" **I asked.

"**Ah my dear brother.." **he chuckled as he stepped towards the door, directing the others to go ahead of him.

"**That is Bella. The pull to her will get stronger the further away she is from you. It is lessening because she is coming back to you. We will leave you now. Try to relax brother." **

I hissed as he smirked and shut the door. Cocky ass. The pain was almost gone now, she must be close. I paced for a few more minutes and then I heard her sqwark. I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent. I heard her come through the window and then four paws as she walked to where she had previously been sitting. I stood unmoving for several minutes simply listening to her heartbeat. She was safe. She came back. Why had she left in the first place.

Demetri jumped in the window and I glared at him.

"**I just… I'll go but… She just went to do her business Master. You know… thought you.. Would want to know."**

I sighed and gave him a sharp nod. He bowed quickly and leapt back out the window. Well shit. I see why she had to go but damn I cant go through that again. I'll have to keep better track of her needs and go out with her when she needs it. I laughed at the insane thought of putting a tracking device on her.

I turned back to finally look at my Bella again. She had her head tilted to the left slightly. It looked cute. I stepped up to her and rested my hand on her head.

"**You scared me Bella. Please don't do that again." **

She dropped her head down and looked quite shameful. She definitely understands me. I quickly cleaned up the learning cards and heard Bella yawn.

"**Bed time for the shifter I think."** I laughed and she smiled at me.

I watched as she started getting comfy on the floor. My Bella deserves so much better than the floor!

"**Silly Bella, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor. Up on the bed you get."**

Within seconds there was a small fluffy kitten curled up on the pillows purring loudly. So cute.

"**Goodnight sweet Bella." **I whispered as I went to my study.

I knew I would not be able to focus on my work tonight so I just sat back and closed my eyes, listening to the soft breathing and steady heartbeat of my Bella. I was unsure of the time when I noticed Bella waking, it could have been minutes or months that had passed. I moved to the doorway and watched as she stretched and yawned. The softest of meows came from her lips and she scrunched her nose.

I chuckled softly and her head snapped in my direction. I swear that little devil poked her tongue out at me and I only laughed louder. She huffed and made her way to the door, shifting into her panther form again. I stood in shock and amazement for several minutes after watching her reach up and open the door with her paw. That is just a weird sight to behold. A small pull in my chest brought me back to reality.

She has left the room. She is not safe. Shit! I quickly followed her scent and as I reached the kitchen I heard a scream, shattering of glass, a howl of pain which was quickly followed by a sharp stabbing pain in my chest.

"**BELLA!"**

* * *

><p>I know i havent updated in forever guys, I'm sorry.<br>Im having trouble finding the motivation to write but your msgs have really helped.  
>I had to write this chapter for you all. I promise to keep trying and not give up on my stories.<p>

xox kel


	6. Mate

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOXI LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

**The Shape-shifter and the King**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>

I quickly followed her scent and as I reached the kitchen I heard a scream, shattering of glass, a howl of pain which was quickly followed by a sharp stabbing pain in my chest.

"**BELLA!"**

**Chapter six  
><strong>(Mate)

"**Oh my god I'm so sorry. Oh shit. Please. I so sorry Bella. God please be ok." **Gianna was mumbling, curled up in a ball in the corner of the kitchen.

The _opposite_ corner to where Bella was laying in a small pool of blood on the floor. I gasped without thinking and was immediately hit with the scent of Bella's precious blood. I swallowed the excess venom pooling in my mouth and focused on helping Bella.

I knelt down beside her and gently lifted her arm so that I could see the damage. She whimpered and I stroked her cheek.

"**Shhh… its ok beautiful. You'll be ok. I will make it better. You're so brave. Good girl. Let me look at you."**

Shit. She had a deep gash on her lower chest on the right hand side. There was a peice of glass in her. I quickly pulled it out. It wasn't life threatening but it wasn't pretty. I heard lots of footsteps and a loud snarl just outside the kitchen. Fuck! They want her blood! If anyone come at Bella I will kill them! It sounded like there was a bit of fighting outside the door.

"**Snap the fuck out of it and go get help! Get Aro. NOW!"** I heard Demetri snarl.

There were hurried footsteps away from us and I waited. He was still breathing, he didn't come in though. I tried to calm down and take care of Bella. I grabbed a towel and held it to her wound. She whimpered again and I just kept talking to her. Telling her she was going to be ok.

Only minutes later and Aro came in with Alec. I couldn't pull back my protective instincts and let him touch Bella so he had to instruct me on what to do. Alec had tried to cut of her senses so that she wouldn't feel anything but he's power wouldn't work on her. Aro was fascinated but I was just pissed that I couldn't take away her pain.

I had no choice but to give her anaesthetic. I waited a few minutes then started cleaning her wound and it became obvious that she could still feel and she was in pain.

"**Fuck! Why isn't it working?"**

"**I'm sorry brother but she is not normal. There was always a risk that she wouldn't respond to normal medication." **Aro said sadly.

"**You cant let her lose more blood Caius. You have to stitch her up now." **Alec instructed.

Shit. Fuck! I am so sorry Bella. I went as fast and smooth as I could. She did well. Barely made a sound but we could all see the tears streaming down her face.

"**Are you hurt Gianna? What happened here?" **

Aro was over the other side of the room, questioning the still terrified human balled up in the corner. I cleaned and covered the stitched wound and stroked Bella's face.

"**I was just getting a drink and she brushed up again the back of my legs. I..I tripped and the glass smashed on the ground. She must have come down on it when I landed on her… it cut her. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Will she be ok?"**

Gianna was practically sobbing. I couldn't be angry at her. It had been an accident. I might have to keep Bella locked in my room though.

"**Bella is in safe hands. Caius will make sure she is well. Come Gianna I think you need to rest now." **Aro lead her away.

I lifted Bella as carefully as I could and took her to our room. I passed Demetri on the way and nodded my thanks. He had protected Bella. I felt slightly guilty about hurting him earlier. He could be trusted. It was good to know if there ever was a time I couldn't be here for her…

I laid her down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. She whimpered and moved her head under the blanket. She was curled up in a ball now. I wasn't sure that was the best position for healing but if that's what she wanted I would leave her be.

I sat by the window just watching the lump under the blanket. What if things had been worse. I could have lost her before I even really had her. There is so much I want to know. So much I need to share with her. If she had of been lost… I would not have lived. What would life be like without her now?

Ow fuck! What the hell? My chest just felt like it had been ripped open.

I breathed and rubbed my chest. Was that just from thinking of losing her? If she was gone- OW!- I wouldn't be able to go on. I'd die. I felt sadness creep over me. Yes, I would kill myself. Isn't that what everyone does when they lose their… oh fuck… when they lose their mate.

Was that what Bella is?

_Mine._

Holy shit! I've found my mate!


	7. Run little kitty

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOXI LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

**The Shape-shifter and the King**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>

Holy shit! I've found my mate!

**Chapter seven  
><strong>(Run little kitty)

Movement caught my eye, pulling me out of my musings. Focusing on the Bella lump on my bed, my mate... I felt a strange warmth. An acceptance. She was my world. And she was here, in my bed. Injured. I grimaced at that. But she is here. She is mine.

I focused again on my mate shocked to see the panther sized lump now less than half its size. I highly doubted shifting was a wise move while she was injured. My worries were put on hold as I smirked, watching the lump slowly sneak towards the top of the blankets.

Bella's small kitten face peaked out and as soon as her eyes landed on me she meowed. I chuckled at her cuteness. CUTENESS! Just listen to yourself Caius! You're more of a pussy than Bella is. What is she doing to you?

"**Good morning Bella."**

She meowed happily. I jumped up and moved to the bed with my hands up when Bella started biting at the coverings on her wound.

"**No, no Bella. Don't... touch that." **I finished with a sigh as the material was shredded into small pieces.

Wow. I brushed the scraps of material off Bella and ran my hand over where the wound used to be. There was only a tiny pink scar and the stitches that would need to be removed. It was almost completely healed!

I quickly used my nails to cut the stitches and pulled them all out of my mates stomach. She grimaced but didn't make a sound of complaint. I watched amazed as the tiny holes where the stitches used to be closed up right before my eyes.

"**You are so full of surprises my Bella."**

She smiled and purred as rubbed her stomach. I chuckled as her hunger made itself known.

"**Time for breakfast Bella?"** I asked.

I will really test her today, see just how much she understands my words. A meow and slight nod. Interesting. I didn't use the word food but she still knows that is what I mean. No animal would know the word breakfast.

We walked slowly towards the throne room. I stopped several times just to see how she would react. Each time she immediately halted and sat patiently by my side. I couldn't fault her behaviour. When we reached the throne room doors Felix was standing guard. I pondered for a minute then knelt down to whisper to Bella who had been in panther form since we left my room.

"**He wants to hurt you Bella."**

Her eyes snapped up and locked onto the sneering vampire. I felt a pull to protect my mate but knew he would never really harm her. She didn't move, she stayed perfectly obedient by my side but her lips were curled showing her stunningly sharp white teeth.

I stepped a few paces to the right holding my palm up towards my mate. She understood my direction and stayed still. Her eyes only left Felix briefly to keep check on my movements. I got Felix' attention and mouthed for him to attack me but didn't speak aloud so that Bella wouldn't know to expect it.

Felix hesitated, looking between my mate and I. He was scared! I wanted to laugh but I wanted to see what Bella would do so I glared at Felix making it clear he was to follow orders. He growled at Bella and fell into his fighting stance. Bella shifted her feet slightly and growled in return but stayed in the position I had left her in.

I scrutinised Bella's every move. I saw the exact moment she registered Felix' intended target, whether it was his eyes training in on me or the shift in his bodyweight in my direction. Either way her whole demeanour changed. Her eyes went from angry and cautious to fierce, crazed and desperate. She glanced at me with a look of pure love and fear.

I heard Felix move and before I could comprehend Bella had pounced in front of me. As far as I could tell from the blurs, Bella had taken the hit for me and rolled with the blow to end up atop Felix. My mate had the oaf on his back, one paw on his chest the other on the side of his face with his head turned and had her teeth deep in his neck.

I was filled with pride. My mate was magnificent! Felix didn't try struggle but very slowly brought his hands up in surrender. After a minute Bella released her grip and backed away from him until she sat by my side again.

"**Very good Bella. Come." **I praised, giving her a quick pat on the head.

We walked into the throne room and I took my seat, Bella sitting in hers beside me.

"**It's nice of you to make an appearance brother." **Aro jested as he waved the guard off.

They all left promptly, leaving my brothers and I in private. We would usually use this time for what we jokingly call 'paperwork'. The boring day to day things that are required of kings. It's only on occasion that something interesting like a hearing or execution happens. I had other plans for today though.

"**To what do we owe the honour of your presence dear Caius?"**

I rolled my eyes at Aro making him chuckle.

"**Don't be too excited to see me brother, I only come to inform you that I will be out for the day."**

Aro nodded unsurprised and winked to Marcus. They must be sharing some kind of personal joke. At my expense no doubt. I huffed in mock annoyance unable to deny Aro his fun and left the room heading out on to the grounds. Bella followed happily.

We walked through the gardens until we hit the outer wall. It was big enough that no human would get in but it was an easy jump for a vampire. A wall could not be built that a vampire couldn't get past. They just smash it down if they wanted so there really was no point. I told Bella all this then asked if she could jump it. If not she would have to fly.

I laughed as she rolled her eyes and leaped over the wall with ease. I followed her over and was shocked when I couldn't see her anywhere. I thought I was about to freak out again but I felt strangely calm. She was still close, I could feel it.

I closed my eyes and breathed in. I could smell her. Her scent called to me. The sound of her beating heart was not hard to find. She was excited, her pulse was fast and her heart was hammering. The atmosphere felt thick and my body rapidly became excited. The hunt was on.

She wanted me to find her, to chase her. She was in so much trouble. Nothing would stop me now. I crouched down, ready to sprint. A rustle of leaves slightly to the right gave her away as she turned to run. Her instincts had told her to run and I followed, closing the gap between us before she could fully take off.

"**Run all you like my sweet little kitty. I _will_ catch you." **I sung out to her as I got her within my sights.


End file.
